


Inktober 24 - Voilà les Jawas

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends: Kenobi - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inktober, Jawa stop, to be a Jawa idol, to be an ermit, worshiped by pathetic life forms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Difficile d'être un ermite quand on a des voisins. Ou des adorateurs





	Inktober 24 - Voilà les Jawas

Obi-Wan s'était retiré dans le désert en ermite, veillant de loin sur Luke et passant le reste de son temps à assurer sa propre subsistance et à méditer sur les erreurs qu'il avait dû faire avec Anakin. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ses séances d'auto-flagellation soient dérangées par des voisins.

Quand il était venu à la rescousse de Jawas attaqués par des Tuskens, il pensait que la reconnaissance des Jawas se manifesterait au mieux par quelques rabais sur les achats qu'il aurait à leur faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de devenir leur _idole_.

A présent, quand il avait besoin d'une pièce pour réparer son vaporateur, les Jawas refusaient son paiement et lui offraient 3-4 pièces au cas où, quand ils ne lui donnaient pas la carcasse entière d'un autre vaporateur.

Dut-il croiser une chenille des sables alors qu'il partait faire des courses à dos d'eopie, les Jawas s'arrêtaient aussitôt pour le prendre en stop.

Si ça continuait son surnom allait passer d'ermite toqué à Jawa géant (1). Lui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, c'était loupé. Sans compter qu'être considéré comme un dieu vivant n'était pas la voie des Jedi et que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

La seule chose qui allégeait un peu son embarras était l'idée que Qui-Gon aurait été amusé en le voyant empêtré dans cette adoration par des formes de vie pitoyables.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> (1) clin d'œil au roman Kenobi de John Jackson Miller


End file.
